


Cyare/Dearest

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Smut [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Echo is a lovely man, F/M, Reader-Insert, nice raw fun sex, pussy eating, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: You meet Echo at a bar and find out he's a sweet, interesting and kind man. On top of that, he's damn gorgeous. You might be a little in love. Reader/Echo.





	Cyare/Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepseaCritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/gifts).



The first time you see Echo is also the first time you see a clone trooper without his helmet, in a quiet bar in Coruscant – a bit more expensive than the 79’s downtown, but far less crowded and always playing your favorite kind of music; You had never seen many clones around there, and now you are surprised at the handsome face they’ve been keeping hidden under their helmets. The trooper in question had been talking to another clone wearing the same distinct uniform – blue pauldrons and kama tied around his waist, but he didn’t sported the first one’s blue hand shape on the right side of his chest, instead having a number five tattooed on his right temple, as well as a goatee. Echo has his hair perfectly combed back and no tattoos instead, and he also has a smile that makes you weak at the knees. He’s laughing at something the other clone had said. The one with the tattoo glances at you and smirks, poking his brother. Even far as you are, it’s easy enough to read his lips.

“Hey vod, I think that girl’s checking you out.”

You’re not quick enough to avert your eyes, and Echo looks straight at you across the small crowd in the dance floor and his lips are falling half-open in surprise. You feel your face hot, turning your back on him and cursing yourself for being so shy. This doesn’t stop you from hearing part of the exchange as the tattooed one pushes the other closer to where you are.

“-and just talk to her already.”

“-’s no way in nine hells she was looking at me!”

“Yo, what’s that? Oh, just got a call from the base. It’s your confidence. Seems you forgot it somewhere back in the dorms.”

“Just drop it, Fives…”

“Gotta do everything on my own, don’t I? S’cuse me, hi.”

You jump in your skin when you realize one of them is talking to you, and you spin on your heels to see the one with the goatee and the tattoed temple standing right in front of you.

“Hi.” He gives you a tense smile “How are you? Name’s Fives, ARC trooper from the Republic’s Army, and this is my… Ah, stars be damned…”

He looks beside himself only to notice there’s nobody to be pointed at; he looks over his shoulder, spotting the other trooper still far back in the crowd, looking everywhere else but at you or him. Fives sighs.

“That di’kut over there is my brother Echo, he’s an ARC too. Correct me if I’m wrong, miss, but I think I saw you looking at him, would you be okay if I introduced you two?” He beams when you nod, a warm feeling spreading over your cheeks “Ah, great, amazing, thank you, I’ll get him here.” He’s halfway walking back to Echo when you hear his voice groan in the middle of the crowd “Ah, kark, I forgot to ask her name!”

You are still giggling when you distinctly notice Echo walking… no, being pushed by an armored elbow out of the crowd and closer to you. Oh damn, he looks even cuter up close.

“Hi. I’m…”

“…Echo, right?” You smile nervously, introducing yourself as well

Echo nods to then give you a wry smile.

“I hope my brother didn’t bother you very much, he can be a little pushy sometimes.”

 “Oh no, he didn’t, he…” you scream a little over the louder music that started playing, trying to make yourself heard “Listen, there’s a nice space up those stairs where it’s not so loud.”

And without thinking much, you grab his hand, guiding him towards the staircase, and he follows you without protest. With the corner of your eye, you see Fives glancing over the two of you and making a positive sign to Echo, and Echo shakes his head, letting out a small laugh.

Up on the roof there are fairy lights and slower, softer music playing, and most of the couples up there are either talking in hushed voices or kissing on the small couches by a wall. You bring Echo to a quieter corner where you can watch the speeders down on the street.

“So, ARC trooper, sir.” you look at Echo with a smile “I thought most troopers went to the 79’s.”

Echo stands next to you, watching the city lights below at first to then look shyly back to you.

“We usually do, but Fives has the attention span of a rodent, so he said he was sick and tired of seeing the same people. Next thing I know he’s pushing me in a cab and we’re on a tour to all the bars in coruscant.”

You laugh at that, and the cool night breeze is sending shivers up your arms – you wish you had brought a jacket up here. You look at Echo’s eyes - brown with a hint of hazel – his tall cheekbones and his slightly hollow cheeks. Moons, he’s damn beautiful.

“So your brother Fives seems to be more outgoing. Does that make you the shy one?”

Echo laughs nervously, nodding and casting his gaze down to the floor.

“You got that right.”

You don’t notice the hours passing while you talk about your job as editor for a holonet news outlet, or while he tells you about his job as an ARC trooper – one of the highest ranks in the GAR, as you know it. You tell him of your childhood in a more bucolic part of Coruscant, he speaks a bit of Kamino. You smile at him when he mentions how he got his name that had been given to him by Fives, and how he didn’t really like it at first.

You shiver at the cold, rubbing your arms. Damn, having a jacket would really, really help. You want to get out of the open area but you don’t want go back down to the loud music. Being under the stars with Echo in the quiet corner makes it feel almost like it’s just the two of you.

“Are you cold?” he asks you, and you nod with a wry smile, and he raises an arm as he means to wrap it over your shoulders “You want me to…?”

You lean closer, nodding again with a softer smile, and Echo holds you as you look back down to the speeders zooming in the street. It’s not exactly comfortable because his armored self is kind of rigid against you, but he rubs his thumb over your shoulder, and now that you’re standing so close, you can feel his scent, his warmth between the arm plates touching your back. And when you look at his face, you see him staring back at you with kind eyes, a word flowing out of his lips, soft and easy.

“Mesh’la.”

You crease your forehead, looking at him in curiosity. It’s not a word you know.

“Sorry?”

Echo’s cheeks are going pink now, and he stutters.

“It’s just… you’re pretty. That’s what it means.”

You smile, wide and happy, and you can feel your own cheeks burning at the compliment as you lean closer to his face.

“I like the sound of it. Say it again? Please?”

Echo’s smile is wide as yours, and he lets out a small, shy laugh.

“Mesh’la…” he drawls, almost spelling it

And you lean closer now, pressing your lips to his as your eyes flutter shut. Echo kisses you back, sharp intake of air through his nose, and you smile against his lips, parting your own in an invitation. Echo is tilting his head to the side so that he can kiss you deeper, tongue sliding between your lips, touching your own tongue, hot, wet, making you want more and more. You pull back just a little, nibbling at his lower lip, and Echo groans softly, low and hungry, and you just want to pry that noise out of him again… Find out all the little noises he can make for you.

 You keep kissing, the music and talk around you fading away. Echo’s hand reaches for the back of your neck, fingers pulling you closer. You reach a hand up to his face, thumb brushing over his sharp cheekbone. You only pull away from him when you are short of breath, almost a little dizzy, and he still chases your mouth a couple of times as you do so. The smile on his face, his lips still wet… he is truly beautiful. Echo tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear, his shy touch not matching the need in his eyes – the same one that burns in your chest now.

“Hey…” you mutter “I’m really cold out here. Wanna come over to my place?”

Echo’s eyes go wide for a moment, and he’s blushing again as he looks up to you.

“I… I’d like that, very much.” He says quietly “Just let me talk to my brother before we leave.”

You press your lips to Echo’s again, light and kind.

“Of course, Echo. Shall we?”

Echo nods, taking your hand.

“Please.”

You could see Echo talking to Fives from the door, and Fives demanded a high-five, which Echo reluctantly gave him. When Echo met you by the door offering you his hand, you happily took it, interlocking your fingers with his.

In back seat of the speeder taxi, you placed a hand over the plate on the back of his glove.

“Is it dumb if I ask you why some troopers go out in their armor? I mean, you are off-duty, aren’t you?”

Echo smiled kindly at you, booping your nose.

“Nothing you say is dumb. And since Fives and I are ARCs, we’re usually so swamped in work that there are times in which if we stopped to change before going out, it wouldn’t even be worth going out.” He makes a pause, tapping a finger to his chin “Okay, of course, sometimes it’s just because Fives says the uniform is a…” he hesitates “he says it’s attractive, so it increases one’s chances of…”

You giggle.

“…Getting laid?”

Echo facepalms over his smile.

“Look that’s what _he_ says, I’ve never-“

“And yet you are wearing it.”, you tease, and Echo just sputters

“Well, yes, but not with the intent of… I wouldn’t…” He dropped his hand, looking utterly embarrassed “Okay, I lost this one. I officially have nothing to say for myself here. Can I just open the door and toss myself out of here?”

You laugh out loud, grabbing Echo’s arm like you meant to stop him.

“Noo!” it’s hard for you to catch your breath because you’re laughing so hard “Stay here while I embarrass you!”

“You are so mean!” only now Echo is able to look back at you, his entire face red while he laughs weakly “You are so cute, but you are so mean!”

“It’s my secret weapon.” you say in mock-seriousness “this way no one can get angry at me ever.”

“I’ll believe that.”

You shift to sit closer to Echo, running your hand over to his vambrace, your voice going quieter:

“It works, though. You look very good in this.” You turn to face Echo, placing your other hand on the blue pauldron over his shoulder and leaning so close your breath brushes over his lips “Maybe your brother is right.”

Echo looks down to your lips and back up to your eyes. He’s about to say something when the twi’lek drives pipes up:

“Hey, lovebirds? We’ve arrived.”

\--

You don’t quite know how you managed to stumble up to your apartment while kissing Echo hungrily. No idea how you got the door open while he held you in his arms from behind, whispering words in that language you’re not familiar with in your ear.

“Mesh’la… copaani gar...”

You get inside at once, dragging Echo with you as you drop your bag carelessly by the door, unable to stop kissing him even if you wanted to.

“You…want anything before we…?” you ask between kisses “Water? Food? Anything?”

Echo pulls back, placing his gloved palms over your cheeks. The way he looks at you… it’s not like some guy with a hookup just waiting to get laid; he looks at you like you’re something precious. It makes your heart skip a beat… you two just met. Why does he make you feel like he’s everything you’ve ever been looking for?

“All I want” Echo says pointedly “is you, my beautiful one.”

You just stare back at him. Moons. You could just spend hours looking at his face. He flashes his tongue over his lip, and you bite your own in response.

“Me too…”

You lean to kiss Echo again, walking backwards to your bedroom and pulling Echo along as you do, both of you stumbling a bit here and there. When you’re there at last, you turn on the lights at the dimmest setting, placing your hand over the hand print on his chest, swallowing down and looking at Echo’s eyes.

“Can I help you off your armor? I-It’s okay if you don’t want me to.” you stutter, meaning to pull your hand back “I’ve heard it’s not something anyone is allowed t-“

Echo holds your hand over his chest plate before you can try and pull it away; he then holds your hand closer to his lips, kissing your palm.

“You can, if you want to.”

You take a small step back, looking at him from his chest plate to his shin plates - Echo had kicked his boots by the door when you first entered your apartment, just as you did the same with your own shoes, so those weren’t a problem now. There’s a lot to undress him of… much better this way. You do love an extended foreplay. By the time you’re done, you’re probably going to be dripping wet for him already.

With your eyes trained on Echo’s, you sink down to your knees to then sit on your haunches. Echo raises a hand nervously:

“You don’t have to…”

“Let me.” you say beaming at him; you’re really looking forward for this now “Please.”

Echo seems indecisive for a moment, scratching the back of his neck.

“Are you sure?...”

“Yep. Just let me know if I’m doing everything right.”

Echo hesitates and nods shyly.

“Okay. Sure.”

“Thank you.”

You tuck your hair behind your ears to then reach for the back of the plates on his shins. The straps are complicated to work with, and you fruitlessly try to get them open.

“There’s, uh, a locking mechanism, see the button over the clasp? You have to press it first, then… there.” He says the last word with a grin as you manage to finally open the first strap “Just like that.”

The praise sets a warm feeling in your chest, and you smile to yourself, opening each strap until you can carefully peel the armor off Echo’s left shin, unsure of what to do with it.

“How do I…?”

Echo gives you a small wave of his hand.

“Oh, don’t worry, just go placing them on the floor. I know how to pile them up so they don’t take much space, but you don’t have to.”

You do as you’re told, going for the plate of his right shin now, small smile on your lips.

“Is that a thing you were taught?”

“Oh… yeah, we all were. There’s only so much room in a trooper’s locker, you see.”

Echo seems to be enjoying the conversation. Good thing too – he seemed a little tense before, and all you want is to ease out that tension. There is no rush, and you want this to be good to both of you.

As you’re done with the shin plates, however, you have to kneel up again to move on to the thigh plates. This also makes your face level with Echo’s codpiece, and you notice the way he slightly tenses up. You smile to yourself mischievously, your hands going for the back of Echo’s thighs under the flaps of his kama as you look up to Echo, all doe eyes and soft voice:

“Am I doing this right, Echo?”

Echo looks down to you, to the way your chin is almost touching his codpiece and he nods sharply.

“Just perfect…” he says your name almost a little strangled, and you blink lazily while you finish off his left thigh – you seem to be getting the hang of this.

“Good.” you coo as you work the right one, finishing it off as well “now, I need to ask you how do I take this one off.”

You drag your nails over his codpiece, and Echo visibly shudders, his breathing not so steady now.

“I, uh… I…” he seems almost to be spacing out, and you wonder _what_ exactly is he thinking (or imagining) right now “Just open the belt, there’s a button right in the front... Let me help you with this one, it’s heavy; ammo, detonators, my deecee’s…”

He keeps mumbling about each item stored in his belt as you unfasten it, and you’re glad he decided to help you, because even with Echo holding most of the weight, you can tell you wouldn’t be able to hold it yourself.

He helps you place it on the floor and you push it closer to where you’ve been placing his armor.

“So you just walk everywhere with all this weight on your hips?”

“S’protocol.” He shrugs, clearly trying to stop looking at your lips and failing miserably, so you lick them only to provoke him; you can notice him tensing up his jaw.

Hells, if he’s feeling half as hot as you are right now, at least it’s fair. You place your hand over the bulging shape of the codpiece. Echo is shuddering all over again, placing his hand over the place where the rear piece met the front one.

“Pull those small levers on each side and it’ll go lose.”

Giving instructions seem to make him less nervous; he did mention that he thoroughly enjoyed reading regulation manuals back at the base. If that was so, you’d be glad to follow them to the letter.

You did as told and the codpiece came lose in your hand; Echo held the back one so it wouldn’t drop and handed it to you, his breath shallower and his hand shaking a little. You placed both of them down before looking back at him, now armored only from the hips up. His plain black pants had v-shaped creases on his groin, the visible bulge impossible to not be noticed.

You looked up to Echo and he offered you his hands.

“No need for you to be on your knees anymore, right?”

You wrapped your hands over his thighs.

“Are you sure?” you asked playfully

“I don’t- ah.” Echo stopped mid-sentence as you placed your open mouth over his bulge, hot breath against the fabric. You mouthed at it some, feeling the shape of his cock more or less. You felt it twitch, and Echo gasped softly.

You placed your hand over his still armored stomach and pawed your way down to find the fold where the button and zipper were, unbuttoning his pants with your hands and carefully unzipping it with your teeth. You heard another gasp from Echo as he more or less tried to stand up straight until he gave up and just leaned his upper back on the wall.

You bunch his pants down just enough for you to get a good view of his grey underwear. A dark wet spot stains it over the outline of his head, and if he seemed big under his pants, he seems even bigger under the thin fabric. You look up at him, your cheeks burning hot and your heart hammering in your chest.

“Can I…?”

The weak whisper out of Echo is a needy plea:

“Stars, _please._ ”

You drag your teeth over your lower lip in a devilish grin, going for the waistband of his greys and carefully pulling them down. Echo’s cock is pressed flush against his stomach, thick and leaking, and as much as you want it now, you take a few seconds to just admire it before sticking your tongue out and licking his balls. Echo exhales sharply, shivering all over. You feel the weight of his balls over your tongue and mouth at them very tenderly, your hands resting at Echo’s hips.

You shift to lick a long, wet stripe from his balls to his shaft, stopping shy from his head. Echo weakly ponds a fist to the wall, hissed breath between his teeth. You keep working, using only your mouth and keeping your hands steady at his hips. You give him lazy, slow licks before gently grabbing his cock with your hand and guiding it down to your parted lips, just sucking at his head. You can taste his salty precome, and you want him to know you do; you make sure to suck at him loudly as you slowly work your way lower and lower until he’s inches from your throat.

By then, Echo is nothing but a panting, over sensitive mess. His little noises, tiny “Ah’s” and “Hmm’s”, are so precious. He’s very eloquent out of this context, it seems, but right now he’s just a babbling, lovely thing.

So you keep sucking him, licking at his head as you do, tip of your tongue teasing at his slit. He calls your name so softly you only catches it the second time he does it.

“I’m getting close, cyare…” another beautiful word you have no idea what it means, and he licks his lips when you look at him with the same doe eyes from before “I can keep going after a few minutes if you want me to, or we can stop this and finish it some other way. Your call, okay?”

He can _keep going_ after a few minutes? Well, then…

You shift to grab his length again now, sucking and licking earnestly at the head while you pump your fist, jerking him off in the same pace with which you’re moving your head. Echo exhales a long string of words you don’t know, his breath hitching up, his hips thrusting into your mouth and hand.

“Cyare keep going, keep going, please…” he’s whining, sounding so helpless and needy and you want to give what he wants, everything he wants and more “I’m almost, almost, almost…”

You move your free hand to cup his balls, touching them so gently, nails scraping softly at his skin, sending more shivers all over him… You let go off his cock to slowly push yourself all the way down, letting him slide down your throat and pressing your nose to his pelvis. Your breathe through your nose, swallowing around Echo and grabbing at his kama for dear life, squeezing the blue fabric in your hands. That’s when he actually groans shamelessly, tiny half-thrusts of his hips careful enough not to hurt you. He places a hand – still wearing his glove, you notice - over your cheek, his touch so gentle even as his cock twitches madly in your mouth.

“Gonna come, cyare…!”

You smile as much as you can manage to, your eyes serenely looking up at him as a clear _go_ sign and you hum softly, the sound vibrating along Echo’s shaft. That’s all it takes for Echo to tumble over the edge and he places his other hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle a loud moan, his eyes wide and helpless.

He’s coming down your throat, warm, wet, salty, his cock twitching hard in your mouth. You swallow around him dutifully, until his very last spurts. He’s still shivering and barely holding himself up when you pull back, letting his softening cock drag over your tongue and lower lip, leaving a small trail of semen over your chin, which you catch with your finger to then lick it clean.

Echo just tucks himself back in his pants before slowly allowing himself to crumple down to the ground with his back against the wall, smiling at you while he’s still trying to catch his breath and untying the kama around his hips.

“This was… amazing.” he sighs out, licking his lips “You’re amazing.”

You beam at the praise, holding his hand close to your lips to gently bite the very tip of his glove over his pointer finger, pulling it off with a few gentle tugs. Echo is putty in your hands, eyes still hazy with pleasure watching you pull his other glove.

“Careful not to press the buttons.” He murmurs as you start working on his forearm plates, and you nod

“There’s any self destruct ones that may blow us to nine hells?” you ask mockingly, and Echo laughs

“Nah, but I’m pretty sure you don’t want to press the comm and broadcast this to my brother.”

You get to loosen up the straps of his other arm and shrug, joking:

“Well, I don’t know, is he the type the likes to watch?”

Echo says your name in mock-offense, and you giggle, moving on to the plates over his arms. By the time you’re done, he helps you with the pauldrons, and the rest is easy. Shoulder guards and the chest and back plates, which are held together by magnetic locks like the codpiece was.

Echo is now only dressed on his black uniform with the Republic’s crest over his chest, and he slowly gets back up on his feet, offering you a hand and helping you up.

“I believe” he says quietly, walking closer to you until you have to take the couple of steps back that make you meet the end of the bed “it’s my turn to entertain you now, cyare.”

He gently pushes you back by your shoulders so that you are sitting down at the edge of the bed, and when he leans down pressing his forehead to yours, you ask in a faint whisper:

“What does that word mean? ‘Cyare’…?”

Echo gives you a kind smile, his warm breath brushing over your lips.

“It means ‘dear’. ‘My love”. Do you mind me calling you that? I can stop.”

You throw your arms over Echo’s shoulders, begging in a small voice:

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t…”

Echo kisses you passionately, teeth grazing over your lower lip, tongue pressing gently along yours and you kiss him back just as deeply. He kisses the corner of your lip, the hands over your shoulder moving down to your chest, so very slowly, as if he’s waiting for any signs you might give of not wanting this. Instead, you hook a thumb under a strap of your top, letting it fall off your left shoulder. Tilting your head back and baring your neck for Echo.

“Touch me, please.” You lick your lips at him “I’m yours, Echo.”

Echo hums, kissing your jaw and sliding the other strap down your right shoulder. His leg moves up between your own, and he supports his knee there, kissing the side of your neck now, mouthing at it. His knee moves up, his thigh meeting your crotch – the light flowing skirt and your underwear do very little of not allowing you to feel his warmth. Hells, you’re pretty damn sure you’re soaked there, this is not helping at all and you love it. You move against him, feeling the pressure against your already sensitive clit.

Echo doesn’t ignore your moving, actually pushing his thigh against you when you move again and moving to sucking on your neck, his hands moving down over your breasts, kneading them gently. Oh moons, this feels nice.

“-mind if I mark you?” Echo asks as he soothes your skin with gentle licks, and you moan out just at the thought

“Not at all.” You breathe out “Do it.”

Echo then starts sucking harder at your neck, your shoulder. The stinging feeling is not at all unpleasant, and you try to picture how it must look like, a trail of red-purple marks all over the side of your neck. Your hand goes to the back of Echo’s head, tugging at his hair and it only makes him grind harder against you. Hells, you want more. Moremoremore of him, more of Echo, you want all of him. Your breath is going shallow and you moan out:

“Echo… Please…”

Echo pulls back, kissing you softly.

“Everything okay?”

You nod with a smile.

“Yeah, but I want to take these off.”

You try to take your shirt off, but Echo holds your wrist with a grin to then gently push you down on the mattress.

“Ah-ah. I said it’s my turn.”

Echo finds the back zipper when you lift yourself up enough for him to work it open, which he does very slowly, still grinding against you on occasion as he pulls your top off, casting it to the side. You pull back closer to the middle of the bed now, hungry eyes on fixated on Echo’s, and Echo follows you, knees apart at each side of you pinning you down.

You feel like you’re gonna lose your mind with all this teasing, and you decide to take action by grabbing the hem of Echo’s shirt and tugging it up. Echo laughs and it’s damn lovely, the way he bites a smile over his lip. He takes it off for you, and your mouth goes dry at the sight of the broad chest, the muscular abdomen and the battle scars drawn on his beautiful skin.

“Hells you’re hot.” You say without thinking, and Echo’s cheeks are blushing to a dark red.

Echo leans over you, supporting himself on his elbows and _moons, look at those biceps…_

“I say you’re much hotter.” And he kisses you, hot chest pressed against yours just slightly, and your body jumps up to meet his; damn you don’t even care if you two fuck or not, just this was worth your night, your week, your entire life.

He pulls back enough to support his weight on one hand while the other one worked our bra open, and you hastily tugged it off you as Echo knelt over you again, his hands now cupping your naked breasts, fondling, teasing… his fingers tweaking your nipples just over the line between pain and pleasure, and you lost track of the words leaving your lips, although you were pretty sure “yes”, “oh, moons” and “keep going” were between them.

Echo leans down to mouth and suck at your breasts and that just pries a much louder moan out of you. You throw your head back, feeling the wet, hot tongue over your nipple, his hand massaging your other breast and a weak keening sound rasps out of your throat, your whole being hot and aching for this and whatever else Echo wanted to do to you.

You expected Echo to just get rid of his pants and your underwear and get to fucking you anytime soon but instead he kept kissing your breasts, lowering himself down to kiss you over your ribs, your belly, the entire time whispering his hungry praise between each kiss as he unzips your skirt and gently tugs it down your legs.

“Stars, you’re so beautiful.” His hands and lips caress your whole body, even over the stretch marks on your hips, the pudge on your stomach, his hands gently squeezing the ass you always felt like it was a little too big “ibac mesh’la shebs…” he whispers hungrily, gently tugging at your lingerie and you shift your hips to help him get them off you, feel him drag it down your thighs “cyare, you’re making me hard all over again…”

The praise makes you feel like you’re floating and you lick your lips again, looking down to see Echo now lying on his stomach, his face so very close to your crotch you could feel his breath on your skin. He parted your thighs with the gentlest touch, looking up to you as he kissed your inner thigh.

“May I?...”

You almost laugh at the absurdity of the question, groaning:

“Pleeeease…”

Echo grins, dipping his face down between your thighs and pressing his open lips to your pussy, licking over your clit. You let out a loud, startled gasp, your back arching off the bed. Echo grabs your hips with both hands, pinning you in place and giving kitten licks to your clit, mouthing at your lips. He gently pushed his tongue inside, just the tip, teasing. You whine at it, rolling your hips into his touch. You can feel him smile against your skin, then he pushes his tongue in deeper and deeper until his lips are touching you again, tongue buried inside you, drawing circles in your sensitive spots. You take short gulps of air through your mouth, pleasure rippling through you while Echo repeatedly stabs you inside with his tongue, and you place your hand at the back of his head, pushing him down on you weakly.

“More…” you beg in a small voice “More, please, give me more…”

Echo hums against your skin, and it makes you gasp again. He’s moving up to your clit, sucking at it and shifting to support himself on his elbow while his free hand moves to your pussy, a finger prodding inside you slowly and teasingly despite the way you’re rolling your hips and begging for more. Hells, you can barely breathe, and now his finger is sliding deeper with such ease.

“You’re soaking wet, darling.” Echo says with a smile, looking up from between your thighs, his chin glistening with… spit? Your own slickness? You can’t tell “It’s so precious.”

You can’t answer with more than a low whimper as he sinks back to lick your clit again and _stars above_ , he’s curling his finger inside, teasing the sweet spot inside you, moving his finger in and out as he sucks your clit and it’s so hot and wet and your whole being is puled taut in tension, in anticipation… You can’t even think, can’t even say a word as the spasms of a sudden, intense orgasm run all over your body and you scream shamelessly, your thighs clenching as your pussy spasms and Echo’s still fucking you with his finger, still licking you through your pleasure.

You’re still coming down from the hazy feeling when Echo gently pulls his finger out and press a kiss to your still sensitive skin. Your body feels so good, all of it, the endorphins running free in you, lazy smile lingering in your lips. It takes you two full minutes to be able to think coherently enough to form sentences, and you look at Echo’s beautiful brown eyes.

“This was…” okay, maybe you weren’t so coherent yet “just… wow.”

Echo shifted closer to lie by your side, kissing your shoulder and giving you a gentle smile.

“You liked it?”

You grin at him, pressing a kiss to his lips and feeling your own salty-bitter taste on them still.

“I did…” you drag your hand over his chest, lower down to his abdomen and stopping on his cock over his pants. He wasn’t lying, he _is_ hard again, and he twitches under your touch “but I think you’re far too dressed still, and it’s unfair.”

Echo raises an eyebrow, hand moving over yours to press it harder against his cock.

“Well, that can be solved.” And he takes your hand to his lips, kissing it while he works his pants open to then unceremoniously kick them down along his underwear

He shifts to lie on his side, looking at you with lustful eyes, licking his lips and pulling you closer. You raise your leg to hook it over Echo’s thigh, kissing him hard and pressing your body to his. Moons, he feels hot. Or is it you? You just came but your hunger for him seem to have grown into a desperate need and you grind against him, hand moving to his muscular back and pulling him closer. Closer, closer. You want to feel all of Echo, and you push him on his back to climb over him, kissing him still, pressing your breasts to his broad chest.

Echo, in turn, is pawing all over your body like he’ll never get another chance to do it. He squeezes your ass hard enough to almost bruise, runs his hands over your thighs. His hard cock is trapped between both your bellies and he groans as you grind against him. He mouths at your shoulder, nibbles at it and you pull back just enough to be able to reach between the two of you for his hard cock. He whines when you take a couple of strokes at it, a bead of precome leaking from his head.

“Want you inside me.” you mutter, looking down to his face, and Echo’s eyes go wide

“Please.” Echo whispers in aching need “Please, please.” he kisses your breast, sucks at your nipple “want you so bad…”

You couldn’t tease him any more even if you wanted to. You raise your hips, guiding him between your thighs and feeling the blunt head pressing against your wet hole. For a moment it feels too big, impossible to fit. You lower your hips very slowly biting on your lower lip while Echo watches you mesmerized, tiny gasps escaping him. The intrusion almost hurts, in that delicious way that makes you want more and more, your insides stretching to accommodate Echo’s thick cock, tiny muscles twitching and shifting between pushing out and pulling in. Echo throws his head back, eyes rolling back while every inch enters you deeper and deeper until you’re straddling him again, body hips pressed flush to his.

“Aalar bid jate…” he rasps out, hands reaching to your ass, grabbing tight and pulling you even closer, hips grinding against yours “moons, you feel so damn good!”

You lean down, hands pressed flat to the mattress supporting you, and you press your forehead to Echo’s, gasping at each move you make, feeling Echo shift inside you.

“You feel so good too.” you lick your lips “So big, filling me up so good.”

Echo cups your face with one hand, eyes full of need while he chews on his lower lip.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it feels perfect.” you smile fondly at him, leaning into his touch

Echo looks back to you with a loving expression, thumb stroking your chin. It’s like he can’t quite believe you’re real.

“Can I move?” he asks, and you nod

 Echo rolls his hips up, pulling you closer by your ass. You moan, feeling his cock buried inside you, the rim of his head teasing your sensitive skin. You move your hips up just slightly, sinking back down on Echo, and he shudders, grabbing your hips now, fingers digging in your skin pulling you down on himself.

You take things slowly, kissing and praising each other in hushed whispers. Echo is so thoughtful, asking you if it feels good, if you like the way he touches you, if _this_ feels better than _that_ , and you feel like this is a dream, too good to be real; the way Echo touches you feels even better than when you touch yourself, and you didn’t think that would be possible until tonight.

Soon enough you’re moving your hips faster, Echo thrusting upwards to meet your pace, the creaking of the bed under the fast pace joining the sound of slapping flesh. Echo places his hands on your lower back and the back of your head and before you can quite understand it all, he’s effortlessly had you lie down on you back. He climbs over you, pinning you down under his strong body and guides himself back inside you, and you squeal in delight. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer; Echo supports himself on his forearms, combing his fingers on your hair and licking his lips with a smile that has no business being so hot.

The way Echo fucks you now is so different from when you were on top of him. His thrusts are sharp and staccato, and his eyes are trained on you, drinking in your expression as you moan and whimper, his jaw tensed up. You’re bunching up the sheets in your fists, hearing the wet noises and spreading your legs wider to allow Echo to do as he wishes, begging for more.

“F-fuuuck…” you drawl out, biting your lip at him “deeper… fuck me deeper… you feel so good…”

“Such a dirty mouth…” Echo kisses the crook of your neck with a smile “I love it.”

You arc your back at his thrusts, moaning like a holoporn star. This feels too damn good. And Echo… Echo is so lovely… So beautiful and kind and gentle…

“I love you.” You say short of breath and hugging him tight, hands on his back, feeling the heat and sweat, his tensed up muscles dancing under his skin at each thrust until they falter a little

Echo pulls back enough to look at you, breath shallow and eyes showing something between amazement and confusion. He hesitates for a moment to then whisper:

“I love you too.” He kisses your forehead, your cheek “I love you.” He moves on to kiss your neck again, and his next thrust makes him go balls-deep inside you, prying a moan out of you “love you…”

Next thing you know he’s rolling his hips so hard each thrust pushes the air out of your lungs and you _love it._ You claw at his back, begging for more, more, harder, and Echo complies beautifully, kissing you all over and fucking you hard enough to make you think you’ll have a hard time walking tomorrow and you just can’t care any less about it. You love this and you love Echo, and all you want is for him to pound you as hard as you can, cock sliding in and out of your soaked hole, scraping at your engorged folds while he nibbles at your earlobe, whispering:

“you feel so tight… so good for me… just perfect cyare…”

You mouth and bite at his shoulder and Echo laughs and begs for more, for you to claw harder on his back. While you do it, you try to picture his back all striped in scratches and your neck covered in hickeys and bruises after you’re finished and  it turns you on even more. The heat growing inside you is making your head hazy and your breath even shallower. Your moaning turns to whining, and you’re cupping Echo’s face, kissing him tenderly.

“I’m so close, darling, so damn close.”

Relief seems to wash over Echo’s tensed up face, his lip quivering. His thrusts are growing sloppier, faster.

“Me too...” he’s flushed red, lips swollen from sucking at your skin “I’m almost…”

“Come inside me.” you whisper with a naughty grin “Fill me up good, please dear, I want it.”

Echo’s expression turns to one of almost begging, brows arching and head waving weakly.

“Ohh, moons, don’t say it like that, I can’t…”

You smile wider, grinding harder against him, and you whine out:

“Come deep inside me, fill me up, give me…”

Echo moans your name, his palm pressed to yours, pinning you down to the matress as he fucks you harder, faster.

“M’gonna come. Gonna come inside you…!” he whimpers, and you lick your lips at him nodding feverishly “I’m coming!...”

He buries his face on the crook of your neck, moaning loudly against your skin over and over, his whole body tensing up while you feel his cock twitching inside you. The feeling alone tips you over the edge and you come with a scream, your walls tightening up against his hard cock, Echo’s warm slickness filling you deep while you’re coming still, every single muscle tensed up in a mind shattering pleasure. You didn’t notice when you closed your eyes or when you wrapped your arms around Echo, but only now as the pleasure subsides you can feel him carefully rolling to the side not to crush you but still holding you close while you both ride the last waves of your pleasure. Some of Echo’s come trickles down between your thighs and you distantly makes a mental note to change the sheets tomorrow, but right now you just don’t give a damn about it.

You take your time still, trying to catch your breath for a few minutes before opening your eyes and being met with Echo’s beautiful face, his eyes tired and full of love. He reaches to your face, caressing your cheek with his knuckles.

“Hey.” He calls your name softly, gently “You’re feeling okay?”

You nod, lips just slightly parted while your chest rise and fall with your still shallow breaths, your sight a little blurry.

“More than okay. This was wonderful. Did you… did you like this?”

“Like is a bit of an understatement, as I actually loved it.” His smile brings tiny wrinkles to the corners of his eyes, but his expression shifts to one of concern “Are you really alright?”

His thumb brushes a tear that trails over the bridge of your nose, and you nod again.

“Yeah, I am…” you swallow down, still smiling “I just never… Never felt like this. When I said that I love you, it wasn’t just something I was tossing around, y’know? I… I really meant it. And, and you said you did too… Did you mean it?”

You had been just preparing yourself for the case Echo said it was just something in the heat of the moment, that you were being irrational, that you two had just met…

But Echo smiled in that lovely way of his, and he nodded a couple of times.

“I did. I love you… I think I do. The way you make me feel, I’ve never…”

You laugh tearfully at him, shifting closer in his arms, and Echo holds you, kisses your forehead gently.

“Can we meet again then, ARC Trooper Echo?”

“If you’ll allow me the honor, cyare.”

You feel boneless and happy, curled up into Echo’s arm. This is the best you’ve ever felt, and soon enough you feel sleepy and tired, almost drifting off to sleep in the trooper’s arms, his warmth and breathing soothing you. Echo reaches for the blanket nearby, covering you up and kissing your head, closing his eyes. It feels so good, being warm and pleasantly tired like this and soon enough both of you fall asleep too.


End file.
